He's Going to Wish He Wanted Me
by BulletStrong
Summary: Morgan/Prentiss. Emily wants Morgan but overhears him talking to another woman. "She was a Prentiss, she was done crying over a man. If he didn't want her, she was going to make him wish he wanted her." It will be multi chaptered. M/P
1. Phone Call

Emily Prentiss was sitting at her mahogany desk, twirling a pen between her fingers. She had been reading the same line for twenty minutes. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Her apartment was infested with rodents, she had been sleeping at the BAU for days, and her body was sore. But above all, the star of many of her fantasies, Derek Morgan, was sitting at his desk wearing a tight shirt while in deep concentration. She was wondering what he was reading, what he looked like under those clothes, what his feelings toward her was. Did he feel the same way she did. Emily had always felt a deeper connection to Morgan. She only figured out that she was in love with him about a year ago. She looked away from him, as she started to feel like a stalker or creep. Also, how embarrasing would it be if Rossi, Reid, JJ, Hotch, or Garcia caught her staring. She looked down at her own files and tried to complete some tasks.

"Hey Em, what's up?" JJ said, as she entered the room. As always, she looked flustered and messy. JJ had a bad habit of always running into work at the last moment. She looked disheveled and had her arms full of files. Emily smiled at her blonde friend and stood up to help her with half the files.

"Hey JJ, nothing much. Trying to get some work done. Do we have a case?" The petite blonde shook her head.

"No, just some... some spring cleaning. My office was being swallowed up." Emily laughed as they walked together toward her office. When they entered the press liasons office, Emily gasped mockingly at the cleanliness.

"I know, I know." JJ laughed. They put down all the files and JJ started to sort them out and store them in her filing cabinets. They bantered back and forth for ten minutes until Emily saw JJ smirk.

"You know... You really have to stop staring at Morgan. It's getting pretty obvious." Emily sighed. JJ had known about Emily's feelings longer than Emily herself knew. After all, JJ was her best friend and the woman was very observant. Emily looked at her hands. She felt pathetic. She was pining for a man who didn't feel the same, he couldn't. He never showed a romatic gesture toward her. She never feel that kind of love radiate off of him toward her even though JJ said she could see it in his eyes. The problem was that Morgan was a player, she wasn't anywhere near his type. His type consisted of blonde hair, big breasted bimbos who wanted a good time. Emily Prentiss was a forty year old, brunette woman with dreams of a husband and family. Emily needed more than a good time, but as hard as she tried to get him out of her head and heart, he stayed put. Her compartilization skills seemed to be turned off when it came to her dark friend.

"Yeah... but I can't. He's what I want. I know I can't have him but he's what I want." Emily wiped her eyes while JJ had her back toward her. JJ sighed and frowned at the older woman.

"You can have him if you tell him how you feel. Em, I know he has to feel the same way. He protects you and he looks at you with such love. You just don't see it. You need to open your eyes," JJ sat on her desk corner and looked at Emily intensly, "I love you both. I want you guys to be happy and you can be happy together. Em... You have to put yourself out there."

"What if I get hurt?" Emily whispered. JJ looked at her through her eyelashes.

"I promise you... you won't." Emily nodded and stood up slowly from the chair. She walked towards the door and before she turned the knob, she acknowleged the blonde, who was glued to the desk corner, waiting for a response.

"Okay." Emily whispered. JJ smiled and Emily couldn't help but smirk. Emily turned the knob and walked away gingerly. Emily made her way to Morgan's desk, only to find it empty. She sighed in relief that she had a few more minutes to calm herself. She repeated the mantra, "I can do this. I'm a Prentiss." After five minutes, Emily decided to go looking for Derek. She heard his smooth voice come from around the corner. She smiled as she rounded the corner and saw him on the phone, but froze to when she heard the conversation.

"Hey baby, I promise I'll be home soon. I can't wait to see your beautiful face, Alicia... Bye." Morgand closed his phone with a smile on his face. Emily quietly walked to the bathroom. She entered a stall and silently cried. He had a girlfriend. He was taken. He didn't feel the same way. JJ was so wrong. The tears finally stopped falling and Emily wiped her face. She was a Prentiss, she was done crying over a man. If he didn't want her, she was going to make him wish he wanted her.

* * *

To be continued? If you like it so far, please review. It's a proven fact that reviews make me write more.

-BS


	2. Plan in Motion

Finally, Emily exited the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. she fixed her hair and made sure every strand was in it's place. She pulled her shirt down so that her perky alabaster breasts were peaking out of her red v-neck shirt. Once she had felt satisfied with her look, she made sure to put extra bounce and sway into her walk. As she walked down the hall to Garcia's office, she had gotten many appreciative looks from male agents. That alone made her excited. Emily peaked her head around the door and smiled at her bubbly blond friend. Garcia was typing furiously when she noticed Emily in the doorway.

"Well come hither my raven haired beauty," Garcia laughed, "What can I do for you?"

"It's more like what I can do for you," Emily smiled. Garcia attention was officially hers, "I have juicy gossip that is too too good to keep to myself."

"Oh really," Garcia smiled a smile that the Cheshire cat would be proud of, "What do have for me?"

Emily took a seat and began twirling a pink fuzzy pen then she noticed what was on Garcia's screen, "What are you doing? Reading?"

"It's called Fanfiction, my darling. I ship so hardcore that not even work can stop me. Anyway, what is the scandal that has you buzzing?" Garcia unconsciously leaned closer to Emily.

"I was casually strolling down the hallway when I... overheard Derek talking to someone." Emily smirked at Garcia's face of confusion.

"Who was he talking to? Emily, who was it?" Garcia asked in a hush tone. She was so interested and invested in this tidbit of information.

"A woman named Alicia." Emily felt herself inwardly cringe at the name of the mystery woman. She was jealous of a woman she had never met before. She saw Garcia's eye's go wide. After shock, strangely, came confusion.

"Derek has a girlfriend? What? No!" Emily nodded slowly, "I thought he would finally see what's in front of him."

Now it what Emily's turn to be confused. She thought Garcia would be happy that Derek had met someone. Garcia was always trying to set Morgan up and he always declined because he said he was a 'free spirit'. That was at least two years ago. Garcia had given up on trying to marry off Derek. It was a known fact that Derek Morgan was not a man that could be tied down. He had his type and his type weren't the marrying types themselves. He 'dated' blonde, large breasted, bimbos who were looking for a fun time. Emily Prentiss was a forty year old brunette who wanted a family, and a husband by her side. That was the reason she kept her feelings to herself. After all, she didn't want to get hurt or be flat out rejected. She decided to lighten the air in the room.

"Garcia, you have Kevin. No need to snatch Derek up too." Emily laughed and Garcia looked up at her through her orange glasses.

"Me? What are you talking... Oh! Yeah, I was talking about...me, yeah." Garcia seemed flustered. Emily knew she was hiding something. Garcia was a stuttering mess and usually she was collected and calm. Was there another woman? Derek Morgan was a great looking man and a sweetheart. So, it wouldn't be crazy if another agent had feelings for him. Did Garcia know about Emily's feelings and did want the older woman to be upset? Emily let it slide though. After all, she was a woman on a mission and she wasn't about to let jealous and curiosity bring her down. Emily stood up from the chair, handed Garcia her pen and walked off with a wave as a goodbye. Emily spotted Emmett Fields in the bullpen. He was an agent who had a crush on the brunette. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She made a show of giggling and laughing at all his jokes. Emily looked over at Derek's desk and saw him staring at them intently. She turned to Emmett and smirked. Emily then leaned close and squeezed his hand. Emmett was a 6'4, black haired, blue eyed man with striking features. He was as handsome and charming as a man could get. But she was in love with someone else. She was in love with Derek, but she couldn't have him. So, she would have to settle with Agent Fields. She figured they would make beautiful babies.

"So, Emmett, I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee with me sometime?" Emily saw him flash a killer smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She took a quick glance at Derek and could tell he was listening.

"Emily, I would love that. Anytime, anywhere. Just give me a call, okay?" He scribbled his number down on a card and handed it over to Emily then walked away with a huge smile on his face. Emily lowered herself down into her seat.

"What the hell was that, Prentiss?" Derek asked slowly. Emily looked up innocently.

"What?" She spat back. He looked surprised at her actions.

"What do you mean 'what'? He's been after you for four years and you never gave him any attention and suddenly...out of the blue... you ask him out," Derek made a confused face but the profiler in Emily caught the flash of anger, "Why did you suddenly go for him?"

With no sarcasm or hint of joking, Emily stated, "I was tired of waiting..." 


	3. It's Clear Now

Morgan looked at Emily and felt a pang of jealousy flare in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at her though. She looked so beautiful with her raven hair straightened and her bright brown eyes looking at him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He stood and walked to Garcia's office. He quietly opened the door and looked over at his 'baby girl'. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, pink and orange skirt, and orange shoes. Her hair was blond with streaks of pink. He smiled and looked around her office. Many action figures covered the shelves, fuzzy pens were scattered and Garcia was in her own world. She hadn't noticed him yet. He finally decided to make himself known with a small knock on her door. She turned and smiled widely at her friend.

"Hey stud muffin." The perky blond greeted Derek. He laughed and walked over to her. He outstretched his arms and the blond greedily accepted. Once they parted, Garcia looked at his with a knowing smile.

"Mr. Morgan, do you have a girlfriend?" Derek laughed.

"Garcia, we are just friends." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"No, seriously. Do you have a girlfriend? Possibly named Alicia?" Garcia looked at him seriously. He looked at her with a confused frown.

"Alicia? My niece Alicia?" Garcia's mouth dropped. She couldn't belive it.

"Wait! Were you talking to her on the phone in the hall?" Derek nodded and Garcia flopped down in her chair. She laid her head in her hands.

"What is it mama?" Garcia shook her head. Emily thought that Alicia was Derek's girlfriend. Garcia knew how Emily felt, not that Emily had told her outright, but she had mande her feelings obvious. The only one who didn't see it was, of course, Morgan.

"You have to tell Emily that you don't have a girlfriend. She thinks Alicia is your girlfriend. You have to tell her the truth and how you feel."

"Baby girl.. I think Emily has a new boyfriend." Garcia shook her head and said, "No, no, no. That's not possible. I know that she loves you. She does. Please Derek believe me."

"She asked out Emmett about five minutes ago. If you love someone, you don't go and date other people." Derek shook his head and looked at his feet.

"The only reason she asked him out was because she thought you had a girlfriend. She thought she didn't have a chance with you anymore."

"How would she know about my niece?" Derek furrowed his brows.

"She overheard you talking to her on the phone. She came here and told me about it. It was horrible because I know how she feels and she was teary eyed. I could tell it bothered her that you had 'moved on'. She was jealous..." As Garcia rambled on and on, Derek began examining his conversation with Emily. She had said that she was tired of waiting. Was she tired of waiting for him to make a move? Was Garcia right about Emily's feelings towards him? He had to talk to Emily. He ran out of the office, leaving Garcia watching his retreating form.

"Oh Derek, you better do the right thing." Garcia frowned. She looked up at the clock and hoped that Emily hadn't gone home yet. Derek walked through the halls towards the bullpen. He rounded the corner and bumped into JJ.

"Whoa!" JJ exclaimed. She looked up at Derek and laughed, "Watch where you're going stud."

"Is Emily still in the bullpen?" Derek asked, hopeful.

"I don't know. Why?" JJ asked slowly, "She usually leaves around this time."

"I have to tell her..." JJ looked surprised, then smiled. Maybe it would finally happen. If Derek was thinking about confessing his love then he was going to be well recieved. Emily loves him so much that it hurt. As Derek rounded the last corner, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He looked in the bullpen and...


	4. Ready

As Derek rounded the last corner, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He looked in the bullpen and... There she was, packing up. She had slipped on her black jacket and had put all her unfinished files in her black briefcase. He smiled to himself. He still had a chance to talk to her, to confess his hidden desires. Was he ready for that? Morgan frowned, backed up, and walked away from the bullpen. He leaned his back against the cool wall. If he told Emily how he felt, and she accepted, would he be able to handle that? Would he be able to satisfy her, stay faithful? It was a known fact that Morgan had been around. It was also known that he didn t date. He had fun with women but he never brought them home to his mom or even his own apartment for that matter. Was he ready to share his space with someone? He thought back to all the memories he had with Emily, the times he wished she could have come to his apartment with him. He smiled and he knew he was ready. He was ready to share everything with her, especially life. Finally, he turned back toward the bullpen and rounded the corner, only to come face to face with Reid.

Hey Morgan. The young genius smiled. Derek looked past him and Emily was nowhere to be found.

Where s Emily? Derek asked his young friend, ignoring pleasantries. Suddenly Rossi showed himself behind Reid.

She left to get changed. We re all going out for a beer at Lee s. You coming? I m paying. Rossi stated to no one in particular. Morgan groaned inwardly. If he wanted to talk to Emily today, he had to go out with the team.

Sure. Why not? He smiled at his two teammates, You re going Reid?

Oh no, no. I ordered a new book last week that came this morning. I plan on reading it tonight, but you guys have fun. Reid rambled as he entered the elevator.

Meanwhile, at her own house, Emily was browsing through her closet. She was feeling horrible. She didn t want to go out, but if she was going to prove to Derek that she was a catch then she had to go. Emily had lifted her cell phone to her ear after dialing JJ s number.

Hey Emily! Have you talked to Derek? JJ practically screamed through the device. Emily pulled the phone away from her ear.

No. Why? Emily slowly responded.

Emily, you have to talk to him, ok? JJ begged.

Well, isn t he going to be at the bar? Emily asked. When JJ confirmed, Emily smiled, Then I ll talk to him when we re at the bar. What could be so important that you feel the need to scream at me through the phone?"

"Something happen in the hallway today. He was running and he bumped into me. When I said something to him, he said that he had to tell..." JJ was cut off by the shrill ring of Emily's house phone. Emily twisted her neck to the left to look in the direction of the phone.

"I have to go JJ. I need to answer that and get ready for the big night out." Before JJ could stop her, Emily hung up and walked to her kitchen. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw Garcia's cell phone number. She was going to answer it but she saw that she only had thirty minutes to get ready for the bar get together and decided against it. Emily ran to her bedroom and blasted the radio.

"You've reached Emily Prentiss. Leave a message and I'll get back to you... maybe." The device beeped and Garcia's frantic voice came through.

"My sweets! Derek told me great news! He doesn't have a girlfriend, Alicia is his niece! Emily, pick up. Pick up right now! I know you're home..." Garcia's voice disappeared and Emily walked back into the kitchen singing, oblivious to the huge news Garcia had just left her.

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note. Oh, Oh." Emily sang as she grabbed towels from her closet. She walked towards the bathroom and started the process of getting ready.

While Derek was sitting on his couch, waiting for seven o'clock to come around, he turned on the TV. Although his favorite show was on, he could concentrate on it. He kept thinking about what he was going to tell Emily. He realized he didn't want to tell her at a bar. He was going to invite her to his place and then he would tell her. He would tell her because he was ready for her and he was sitting there hoping she was ready for everything he was willing to give her. 


	5. Step Forward

The bar was crowded and the vibrations of the music was sending the patrons into a drunken haze. The bartenders were working at a fast pace to get the customers satisfied. After all, happiness always means more tips. The bar smelled of alcohol and sweat. Many of the patrons were looking for a fun night. Few patrons were looking for a future, but they secretly knew they weren't going to find it in a bar. They would probably end up on some dating site. Derek Morgan was at the bar for a different reason. He was there to establish a relationship. He was ready for Emily Prentiss. As he looked around at his team, he smiled. Garcia was whispering to JJ, probably gossiping. Rossi was at the bar ordering the whole team drinks. Hotch was with Rossi, helping him carry the drinks. Then there was Morgan, waiting for Emily. He rubbed his hands together and wiped sweat that was hanging on his brow. He was nervous beyond belief. He had had a crush on Emily from the moment he saw her enter Hotch's office. When they went away on the case without the beautiful brunette, he had felt disappointed. He had never met the woman before but he instantly knew that they would be friends and he hoped they could have been more. Hopefully, they were about to take that step forward. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by the brunette herself.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted those seated. Derek looked up at her. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Emily felt her anger melt away when she saw his smile.

"Hey Em." Derek gave her a meaningful look. She nodded her head and smiled shyly.

"Drinks! Come get them!" Rossi shouted over the music. Everyone took their drinks and started to get comfy in their seats. Suddenly, Garcia and JJ jumped up, setting their plan in motion.

"Rossi," She grabbed the older man's hand, "Dance with me."

Rossi smiled at Garcia's command and stood with the perky blond. The other blond, JJ, stood and grabbed Hotch's hand. She dragged him behind her to the dance floor. The plan left Morgan and Emily alone at the table. Derek was thinking about asking Emily to dance but he thought that they should talk first.

"Hey Em. Maybe after a few hours pass, you can come to my place. We could hang out, like we used to. I have something I need to tell you too, but now's not the place. What do you say?" He studied her facial features. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fun." Emily surprised herself. What happened to 'I'm going to make him wish he wanted me'? She should have rejected him. She was, after all, trying to make him miss her companionship, and friendship. She was supposed to show him that she wasn't one of the boys, that she had sex appeal.

"Great." He gently grabbed her hand and slid his thumb across her palm. She smiled and then jumped up from her seat.

"Well, I came to have fun." Derek was about to ask her to dance when she walked away from him. He watched as she made a new 'friend' and dragged him out to the dance floor. He watched as the tall, blond man had his hands dangerously close to Emily's ass. Derek was angry beyond belief. The blond man was making her laugh, touching her all over, making Derek want to kill him. Once the song was over, He watched as Emily walked over to the bar with the 'man whore' and drank the martini she was given. She said goodbye to the blond and went to the bathroom. Derek started calming down when he saw the man leave the bar with a red head. He felt the her sit down next to him. He looked over at her and took in her features. She was watching JJ and Hotch, and Garcia and Rossi dancing. She looked somber. He felt the anger drain as he continued to watch her. She laughed at something and he smiled along with her. She turned to look at him and he snapped out of his haze. He noticed that Garcia, Rossi, JJ, and Hotch had reappeared.

"Oh my god! I remember that!" JJ exclaimed. They had been talking about bad relationships while he was in his Emily induced haze. Emily suddenly spoke up.

"I was dated this guy who was worse then Viper! He was such a jerk but I ended up kicking his ass, so it's all good." Everyone laughed except for Morgan.

"You deserve better than that..."He whispered so only Emily could hear. As Garcia continued the bad relationships conversation, Emily stared at Morgan with desire in her eyes and Morgan knew he had the same look.

"Guys... I'm gonna call it a night." Derek spoke up. A chorus of 'awww's' was heard as Derek stood up.

"I'm leaving too," Emily sneakily looked over at Derek, "Derek's taking me home."

The pair said goodbye to their friends and walked to the car. The drive to Derek's house was silent. The two were having thought's of their own. The moment at the bar excited the pair. The twenty minute drive came to an end and Derek parked, walked around to the passanger's side. She exited the car and they made their way to his front door. He held the door open for her and she entered his home.


	6. Future

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the last chapter. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed and put the story or me on alert. Hope you enjoyed the story :)

-BS

* * *

The pair entered the well decorated hallway, each stealing glances at the other. Emily looked around the house and took in the sights and smells of the place that the object of her affections called home.

"Is this your house? I thought you lived in an apartment?" Emily asked as she swiped her index finger across a picture of the team on a small table next to the door.

"It's one of my finished renovations. I worked so hard on this place so I decided to keep it instead. It's really convenient actually. My apartment is about an hour from Quantico while this place is only about twenty minutes away. It helps that it happens to have a Jacuzzi." Derek explained as he ushered Emily to the large living room. Emily took the offered seat on the couch and smiled at him.

"That's nice." She whispered, not quite comfortable with the situation. Derek Morgan had a girlfriend but seemed to be sitting extremely close to her and had his hand on her thigh. She turned her head to the side to gauge his facial expression to her seemingly uncaring answer. She knew that profiling each other was against the rules but she couldn't get through this situation without her knowledge of human behavior.

"Emily, I know you felt it at the bar. At least, I hope you did..." Derek furrowed his eyebrows, ruining the usually perfect arch.

"Derek..." Emily sighed but was effectively cut off.

"Listen Em, I have always been pulled toward you. In the beginning I guess I was trying to disengage myself from you because of the sense of wanting you. I forced myself to think that you and I were meant to be friends, great friends. But I always knew that my feelings toward you were never platonic. I know there's no way that you can't feel this seemingly gravitational pull. I can't stand seeing around other men, like tonight with that blonde. I wanted to break his hand so he couldn't touch you and I know that's not what a friend would do. A friend would want to pat you on the back, be your wingman but I can't do that. Because... I don't want you to be with anyone but me," Derek took hold of her hands and looked into her teary eyes, "I realized that I was talking about you to everyone, even my niece Alicia is tired of me talking about you to her..."

"Wait! Alicia is your niece?" Emily jumped up from the couch. She looked like a fish out of water, mouth agape and eyes wide with curiosity. Derek's face was the epitome of playfulness.

"Yes," Derek drawled, "She's my little world. Cutest ten year old you'll ever meet. Definitely not my girlfriend."

Emily laughed and ran forward to stand in front of Morgan. She fell to her knee's and let out a giant laugh. She placed one hand on his thigh and the other behind his head. She pulled him into a earth shattering kiss. Derek was sure that if he was standing, his knee's would have gave out.

"Your not going to believe this." Derek smiled at Emily's comment.

"Oh, I believe it. It's always been you, Em." They smiled at each other as the realization of their situation caught up in their minds. Derek placed a chaste kiss to Emily's lips and then to her forehead.

"I think I love you Emily. No, I know I love you...so much." Emily closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too." Emily whispered through silent tears.

"I would love for you to meet Alicia." Emily laughed and nodded, "Stay the night."

"I'm not that type of girl Derek." Emily looked into his eyes, "I want to do this right."

"Me too. I just want to sleep with you, as in sleeping. No funny stuff," He smiled, "What a dirty mind you have. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, would you like to be my girlfriend?

"God yes." Emily kissed him and stood up, "Come on, let's go to bed."

The pair didn't have nightmares that night. The only thing in their minds was the possibility of a amazing future with the person laying next to them. The horrors seen at work didn't penetrate their bubble and they woke up the next morning with smiles on their faces. The future was looking great.


End file.
